1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication networks. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for the acquisition of automobile traffic information through wireless data networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much of the world population travels via automobile on highways and roads. Often, drivers and passengers spend hours in traffic because of congestion, accidents, and other similar traffic conditions. Drivers have very limited information regarding street traffic conditions on which to base their route to minimize travel time. Traffic reports and similar broadcast information are typically available for a few spots along major routes, and not all roads. Typical sources for these reports include traffic cameras at fixed locations, traffic helicopters, road sensors, and the police. Similarly, broadcast reports are not available readily, but only at certain times of the day.
Most travelers may take multiple routes to reach the same destination. At various points along the way, the driver can decide to take an alternate route. However, once in the automobile, the driver has very limited information about traffic conditions ahead and can not consistently make the best decision to minimize travel time (or even to know after-the-fact whether the route taken was the best possible route).
A system and method is disclosed for the acquisition of automobile traffic through wireless data networks. In one embodiment, the method determines traffic conditions on roadways using a plurality of mobile communication devices. Traffic data is obtained from the mobile communication device. The traffic data is provided to the server. The traffic data is analyzed to determine the traffic conditions.